Electronic devices, like processors and microcontrollers, radiate undesired electromagnetic energy, which undesired electromagnetic energy may interfere with the operation of other electronic devices. There are several promulgated standards with which products must conform regarding acceptable levels of electromagnetic radiation. For example, consumer electronics in the United States are designed and/or shielded such that the electromagnetic radiation is below certain standards set by the Federal Communication Commissions (FCC). Similarly, electronics used in automobiles are designed and/or shielded to meet more stringent electromagnetic radiation standards, such as those set by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) or the equivalent International Organization for Standards (ISO) standards.
Thus, identification of sources of electromagnetic radiation from semiconductor devices, and corresponding methods and systems to reduce the electromagnetic radiation, are desirable to help manufacturer's products meet or exceed applicable standards.